


didn't they say that only love will win in the end

by thegoodyouth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum, Pre-War, au where there's no hidden feelings etc, they're both happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodyouth/pseuds/thegoodyouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve draws Bucky a lot. Bucky secretly loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	didn't they say that only love will win in the end

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Only Love by Mumford & Sons.
> 
> THIS IS FOR BATOOL'S BIRTHDAY!!! I LOVE BATOOL A LOT. you are wonderful and amazing and a bright star in all of our lives.
> 
> Beta'd by Lucinda, who told me to make this as painful as possible but when I tried, all that came out was fluff. Thanks for letting me meme on you, Lucinda :)

“Move your head slightly to the left,” Steve said, bottom lip snuggling between his teeth as he tried to concentrate. 

In all honesty, he didn’t need the extra help while drawing Bucky, but he liked making the impression that he was trying his absolute best to be a professional. It was also probably a bad idea to admit that he had Bucky’s entire profile memorised.

Bucky was fidgeting, but he had a smirk on his face like he knew exactly what was going on.

He didn’t even know the half of it.

Stretching languidly, Bucky took his time getting back into a comfortable position as he obliged Steve’s directions; he also did his best to let his shirt ride up to show a sliver of skin, relishing in the fierce blush that instantly coloured Steve’s face and neck when his eyes hooked in it.

It was surprisingly easy to set Steve off.

“That took a lot longer than it should have,” he bit out, trying to get his composure back under control. Bucky simply grinned at him, the perfect picture of innocence.

Steve wasn’t fooled; he knew Bucky too well to believe in his current expression.

“I know your secret,” Bucky grinned impossibly wider; a cheshire grin that was used as a weapon more often than not.

“Oh, and what’s that?” Steve asked, a little warily. He knew Bucky too well.

He got up from where he was lounging, despite Steve’s valiant protests that he was ruining the drawing, and went over to stand before him. “Oh, please. You’ve drawn me enough times that I reckon you could draw me in your sleep.” Bucky pulled the sketchbook out of Steve’s hands, carefully put it on the side and then replaced it with himself in Steve’s lap.

Sighing, Steve put his hands on the other man’s hips to keep him from toppling over. “What’s my secret, Buck?” He asked, with an amused smile this time.

In response, Bucky simply leaned over and landed a soft kiss on Steve’s lips. “This,” he replied in a low voice. He was no longer grinning or sporting a comedic expression; instead, he was staring at Steve with an adoring gaze, as if he couldn’t quite believe he was here with him.

Steve knew Bucky better than he knew himself; he understood.


End file.
